A known cooling stack for cooling towers comprises a plurality of vertically arranged layers of cellular bricks, disposed vertically at a distance one form another. The cells of the bricks of each layer are offset with respect to the cells of adjacent layers. Spacers are provided, disposed between every two adjacent layers, to ensure the vertical distance between the layers. The height of each layer is within the range of from 127 to 203 mm, while the height of the spacers and, respectively, the distance between the adjacent layers is from 25 to 102 mm. The layers are arranged one above the other, and the bricks of each layer are balanced by the bricks of the adjacent layers. See, for example, U.K. Patent Specification No. 2106662217, Int'l. Class F28F 25/00.
A basic drawback of the known cooling stack for cooling towers described above is the multitude of components, bricks and spacers, which results in difficulties in assembly and disassembly of the cooling stack in the cooling tower.
Another known cooling stack for cooling towers comprises a plurality of volumetric polymer blocks of the flow-around type. Each block is built-up of honeycomb-shaped cells. The blocks are mounted detachably in cassettes which have connecting strips, vertically strung up on suspension devices, suspended to a carrying construction disposed inside the cooling tower.
A drawback of this cooling stack lies in the comparatively great height of the polymer blocks of the flow-around type, which height impairs the heat and mass exchange between the cooled liquid and the air and results in a reduction of the capacity of the cooling tower.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a cooling stack for cooling towers in which the process of heat and mass exchange between the liquid and the air is intensified, resulting in an increase of the degree of cooling and an increase in the productivity of the cooling tower.